KF-12 Knight Galahad
The KF-12 Knight Galahad was an agility suit used by the Circadian Federation during the Division War. It was piloted by Rainiel Tyrbein. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the twelve "Knight frames" produced on Earth prior to the Devastation War in 2441. Like all other Knight frames, and all agility suits from the Pre-Devastation era, it possessed a high-output nuclear fusion Moab Reactor. Galahad had notably thicker and more durable armor, being outweighed only Knight Bors and Gaheris. Although slower than some of her sisters, she could keep pace with most of them and could easily overwhelm them. Galahad could stand up to most forms of ranged attacks, as it had various point defense arms along with its armor. It was vulnerable to melee weapons, however, namely point and edge-based weaponry. Its primary weapons was a longsword and "quadriga blaster". Weapon Systems * Titanium Longsword ** As the name would indicate, the blade was fashioned from titanium with diamond dust speckled in to increase raw cutting power. The sword has an electric circuit in the handle which can be activated by the pilot of Galahad. Activation would send vibrating pulses through the blade, allowing it to sharpen itself, though this feature could also be used in a fight for heavy armor penetration. * Quadriga Blaser ** A handheld blaster with four barrels, it has six firing modes: Basic, Ice, Explosive, Penetrating, Incendiary, and Amalgam. When basic is enabled, it fires normal laser beams of plasma. Ice would freeze the target upon impact, Explosive explodes upon impact, Penetrating can penetrate even the thickest armors, Incendiary ignites upon impact, and Amalgam utilizes a barrel for each of the other firing modes with the exception of basic. * 50mm CIWS ** Shoulder-mounted CIWSs operate to protect the suit from airborne threats such as missiles, large shells, and aircraft. * .50 Anti-Tank Rifle ** Mounted on the sides of the head, two flip-down barrels point forward to unleash a load of .50 BMG bullets that can penetrate the armor of most armored vehicles. Operational History Knight Galahad is the twelfth of the fourteen "Knight frames" used by the Euroland during the Devastation War, namely the United Kingdom. Little is known of the Knight frames and their operations, but it is known that they were left behind on Earth during the Great Abandonment. In 2825, to respond to the growing Colonial Alliance threat, the United Worlds returned to Earth to reacquire a number of the agility suits, including all of the Knight frames. The Knight frames were used heavily in the war, with Knight Galahad and two sister frames participating in the Battle of Wirole, where it earned three kills against mass-production suits. After the war Knight Galahad was acquired by the blossoming Circadian Federation. In 2854, the Division War broke out with the kidnapping and ransom of various Aeolesean Officials. Knight Galahad would participate in the war, but it did not make a name for itself until the Kanaloan and Messalan Campaigns. On Kanaloa, in the Battle of Battery Deep, Knight Galahad fought another Pre-Devastation era frame, Rossum Primus, becoming the first time a frame fought another frame on a planet since the Devastation War. During the battle, Galahad grabbed a chunk of rock and smashed it against Primus' head unit continuously until it was half-blinded. Galahad then disarmed Primus and impaled it into the bottom of the ocean with its own sword. Galahad left the battle virtually unscathed. Its final and most notorious battle was at Solomo Gap during the Messalan Campaign. There Galahad fought and destroyed six agility suits, one of which being the sister frame Bors, destroyed one cargo ship, and heavily damaged another before the "Suit-slayer" was finally destroyed from a salvo fired by the large cruiser SS Ammunition Hill. After the Division War ended and the Circadian Federation gained independence, the Knight Galahad was buried on the capital of Messala, Wallace, where a statue was erected in memoriam. Category:Agility Suits Category:Knight Frames Category:Agility Frames